Heza Newgate
by Bugg18
Summary: Forced to eat a devil fruit at a young age Heza Newgate has been treated like a freak for as long as she can remember. Now that that has passed she's found a life on Drum Island with Kureha and Chopper. At least until things in her past begin to show up as he parent heritage is brought to light. Now she must embark on an adventure of her own for her father to stop his 2nd div comm.


Note: I own nothing save for Heza.

…... - A few minutes or hours time skip

- A few days, weeks, months, or years.

More specific time skips will be written underneath the line.

/

Zoan Type Wolf-Wolf Fruit

/

"Are you sure about doing this White Beard. She's all you have left of that woman you loved so much." Shanks... One of the four emperors, and long time rival of mine asked. Concern written all over his face.

"If wasn't sure, then would I be handing her over to you? Ya little snot nosed brat. You know as well as I do that a pirate ship ain't no place for a little girl. Not a pirate ship where fights between rival pirates and marines takes place. Not to mention that the marines would love to get their hands on her. Where she older, than I wouldn't have a problem with letting her choose to stay here and join my crew... No... If she stays before she is ready, then it is likely she will be killed." I said, as I handed my only child over to my enemy. An enemy I knew I could only trust with her, seeing as Shanks wasn't the kind of brat to hurt harmless children.

"Alright. But once I find a place for her, then I can't make any lasting guarantees of protecting her. The most I would be able to do is check up on her if I'm in the area." Shanks said, before he turned to leave, taking my daughter with him.

"Grow up to be happy... Heza Newgate..." I said to the wind, as it danced through the air.

/

Heza

/

The life of the hunted isn't an easy life to lead. You're always on guard for those sent after you, and for those that would gladly betray you. A life like mine, or anyone else who is the child of a pirate the world government would love to control. Always running, hiding who you are. Matters what would only be made worse if you factor in the fact that the child either has an alarming gift either through being born, or eating what known as a devil fruit.

However, some of us, despite bearing this curse, can end up being lucky enough to find friends who don't care about it. Friends that are willing to be there for us if needed.

_Somewhere on the Grand Line, near the East Blue..._

I struggled to keep conscious as the snow fell around me, only to be stained by the red blood seeping out of my wounds. How could I have been so stupid as to trust the dogs of the world government? At first, I thought that they'd meant me no harm; only to be proven wrong when they forced me to eat a cursed fruit. They had thought to make me a weapon of the world government. A weapon specifically for one man, my father. A man I've only happened to catch a _glimpse_ of once.

Lucky for me, their arrogance in thinking that they could control me, despite the type of devil fruit I had been forced to eat; is what gave me my chance to escape. Yes, I had been lucky, but, I still ended up having to fight my way out; Sustaining the wounds I now carry. It was the very first time I was thankful of the devil fruit I had been forced to eat: The Zoan type Wolf-Wolf fruit...

Shaking my thoughts from what happened, I tried to focus on the present. I had to get out of the snow, or else I'd die. As things stand now, I might end up dead even if I do get to shelter in time.

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to get up. I didn't now what was driving me on; my desire to live, my new wolfish instincts, or that I was just too plain stubborn to die yet. Either way, it didn't matter, because I had to get up.

Once I was on my feet, I took a look around.

_I wonder where I am..._ I thought as I took in the icy wilderness I had suddenly found myself in. Hell, I don't even remember how I had gotten here. Wrapping my arms around myself, as best as I could, I tried to fend off the cold. Sure, I could change forms and have a fur coat, but that was made impossible when I was injured.

That was one thing that really sucked about having Zoan type devil fruit powers; you had trouble shifting forms whenever you were injured. And if you could fight through the pain long enough to actually shift, then your wounds could easily reopen.

Taking a step forward, I staggered, but I managed to remain up right. Trudging on, I made it all of three steps before I'm flat out on the snow covered ground once again. I moved to get back up, but the pain was too great, as black spots began flashing across my vision.

_No! I can't let myself die here! What would have my escape have been for if I kill over!?_ I shouted in my mind.

I tried to hang on, but in the end, I couldn't.

And the last thing I heard was the crunching of snow. The last wish I could remember making before the darkness claimed me, was that whatever animal had decided to eat me for dinner, wouldn't waste eating anything...

_A few days later..._

The first thing I noticed when my senses awoke was pain; an indicator that I was still alive, and in the world of the living. Besides, if you were in this much pain when you were dead, then I'd be really upset...

Once I got where I could think through the pain, I felt my nose twitch as scents of where I was caught my attention. I could smell chemicals, a fire, and food. Nothing like the forest and snow I had smelled before blacking out. Spanning my senses outwards, I could smell a human woman, and something else.

Something that smelled not quite like a human, and not quite like that of a... _Reindeer_? Examining the scent further, I discovered a familiar underlying scent that devil fruit users normally get after eating the disgusting things.

_How odd... _I thought as I used my senses to search out the rest of this place. When I found no one here but the three of us, I began to wonder who these people were. I don't think that they are with the world government, seeing as no one back _there_ with devil fruit powers smelled like whatever this person did.

I was then pulled from my pondering when I suddenly heard the human woman and the human/reindeer thing started talking.

"Alright Chopper. Show me how you make antiseptic for wounds." The human woman said. From her voice, I could tell that she wasn't young; for it carried an edge of age to it.

"Okay Dr. Rine.!" I hear another voice say, only it sounded really cute, like a small kids voice.

Slightly cracking my eyes open, I glanced over to where I heard their voices. I had expected to see the old woman; however, I didn't expect what the cut voice had come out of...

It looked like a baby reindeer standing on it's hind legs like a human would. His knees were even like a humans. It was weird, but the little guy certainly made up for it with looking like a cute stuffed animal.

Slowly sitting up, I watched from the bed I was in as the reindeer began mixing things together, listing off what each ingredient was, and what to do with it. When it was finished, the woman; Dr. Reene, the reindeer had called her, took a look at it before smiling proudly down at the little guy.

"You did good Chopper. And seeing as our patient is awake, we can apply it to her wounds." she said, as she turned to smile evilly over at me.

"What!?" _Chopper_ squeaked, before whirling to look at me, before hiding behind a wall. Only, a small portion of his face ended up being hidden, as most of him stayed in plain sight. I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my throat as I watched him try to hide. It was really cute.

However, I didn't keep my mind on that for too long., as I turned to look at the doctor.

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked her, as she reached behind her to grab a bottle of alcohol.

"You weren't breathing as deeply as one would when sleeping. And honestly girl, you're lucky to be alive. If Chopper over there hadn't found you when he had, then we'd be burying another corpse in the back yard. Hehehe!" She said, gesturing to the small reindeer, while laughing a lot like a witch might.

Taking a swig of her alcohol, she then put it back on the table before walking over to me, and pulled my shirt up to take a look at the area where I had been feeling pain the most.

"That's good, not much blood has bleed through the bandages over the last few hours. Oh, and you can called me Dr. Kureha. So, your name is..." she said, as she dropped the button down shirt that I now could clearly see wasn't mine.

"Heza... Sorry but where am I?" I asked her, as I looked down at my hands, which also had bandages on them.

"Heza...You're on Drum Island. Right now, you've been recuperating in my house with me and my assistant, Chopper." Kureha said, as she again stood to her feet. "Well now... You just stay and rest in that bed. I'll come back later to see how you are on movement... "Come on Chopper, we have more medicine to make." She tossed over her shoulder, as she opened the door and left.

When they were gone, I looked to see what injuries I had. There was the gash in my side, small gashes, cuts, and scrapes on my hands, and a bullet wound to my left shoulder. Sighing heavily, I laid back down on the bed. Pulling the sheets up to my chin, I tried to get some sleep. I would need it, because the faster I get better, the faster I can get out of this place.

…...

I could hear their laughter as I wither in the pain of my first transformation. The wolf inside of me was tearing to get out of me. To consume my heart and soul until nothing made sense, other than the overwhelming desire to kill anything and everything in my wake.

_We must taste their blood Heza..._ I heard the wolf whisper, a wolfish smirk flashing across my mind.

_No! I don't wanna be like them! I DON'T WANNA BE A MURDERER!_ I shouted in my mind. I didn't want to be like the world government. Killing mercilessly for reasons best left alone. A murderer who tore families apart, like they tore mine apart.

I then found myself squirming on the floor from the pain, as I felt as though I was being torn inside out. The next thing I know, I feel blood on my hands. Checking to see, I saw that my hands were covered in it.

When the smell of death and fresh blood hit my nose, I looked at my surroundings. Human corpses were scattered everywhere. Blood painted the floor, the walls, the ceiling.

On the far wall, I spotted a broken mirror...

Stepping over the shards, I stood before the mirror. What I saw in my reflection was nothing short of gruesome. I was covered in blood from head to foot. All on my skin, and soaked right through my clothes...

However, none of this was what alarmed me so.

What scared me was the reflection of the person staring back at me. Gone were my human ears, replaced by wolf ears on top of my head. Behind me, a wolf's tail flickered around. Fangs could be see behind a cruel, blood stained smirk upon my lips. Claws protruded from my fingers in place of normal, dull human fingernails.

_You know you loved it Heza... The smell and taste of their blood as we bit into them. As we tore them to shreds for daring to do what they have done to us..._ The reflection said, before turning into a black wolf, and pouncing at me.

The last thing I remember before being torn from this nightmare, was the she wolf tearing out my jugular...

Jerking awake, I looked around the small room I was in. There wasn't any blood, dead bodies, or wolves. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my racing heart. It had just been a really horrible dream. At least it was over.

Now that I had calmed down, I could smell the strange human reindeer, Chopper, standing close by. Glancing over to where he was hiding poorly, I found him looking at me with wide eyes.

"You were having a bad dream... With bad wounds, it's common to have strange dreams along with a high fever..." Chopper said in a shaky voice.

"I'll say..." I said, smiling softly at him. I wasn't entirely sure yet, but it felt like I could trust him and Kureha. After all, they did take me in out of the snow, and saved my life. "You don't have to be afraid of me Chopper, I'm not going to hurt you. How could I when you and Dr. Kureha helped me?" I said, gently, hoping that he wouldn't stay scared of me.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Chopper asked me, as he slowly stepped through the door way.

"Why would I?" I asked in return, as he took slow step after slow step towards me.

"I can talk, and animals aren't supposed to do that." He reasoned, as he finally reached the bed side, and began poking my hand that was closest to him.

"Well... Human's aren't supposed to turn into animals either..." I replied, as I shifted to my hybrid form.

Jumping back in shock, Chopper accidentally bumped his head on the table behind him. Making some books and odds and ends fall off of it. I couldn't blame him for being startled. It's not everyday that you meet a person who can sprout wolf ears, fangs, a tail, and claws.

"What are you? A fox girl or something!" Chopper shouted, loud enough to make me cringe. Upon seeing the harsh look on my face, he immediately quieted down. "Sorry..." He muttered after a moment.

"It's alright... And no, I'm not a fox girl; rather I became a wolf girl after being forced to eat a Zoan type devil fruit." I explained, turning back into my human appearance.

After that part was cleared, Chopper and I ended up talking for a while. A few days later, I felt as if I had gained a little brother I'd never had. Chopper and I had become close, especially since we had one thing in common that most didn't...

Both of us had been labeled monsters and freaks by our own kind. And for the first time in a long time, I could truly admit that I was really happy...

_Three years later..._

As I stood on a cliff overlooking the entire winter island, I couldn't help but smile as the beautiful sight all around me. It has been three years since Dr. Kureha and Chopper took me in and nursed me back to health after finding me dying out in the snow.

When I was healed up, I thought to be on my way. However, I had grown too close to Chopper as an elder sister of sorts. Dr. Kureha sealed the deal by offering me a place with them. Pointing out that Chopper could also help me learn to control shifting to my three basic forms; even help me figure out new ones as well. She even went as far as offering to teach me medicine if needed be.

With all of this as good points, I found it hard to say no. Especially considering that I didn't have anyone waiting for me, or any place to go.

Well...

There was one person, but I had no idea how to find him, or if he'd be willing to take me in in the first place. Not to mention, he probably thinks I'm dead...

So in the end, I agreed and took the offers. Except for the one about learning medicine. I had left it to Chopper in favor of learning herbology. Something I had dreamed of learning since I was a small child. In fact, it was a dream of mine to learn about all of the different herbs and plants of the entire world!

"Heza! Let's go! I'm gonna need your help scouting out the sick today!" I heard Kureha shout from inside our new home of five months.

Actually, it wasn't really a home per say, but an abandoned castle. The castle itself had been occupied up until three days before Kureha, Chopper, and I had moved into it after the king abandoned it _and_ his entire country to the mercy of some attacking pirates. Left to fend for themselves, each village gave a few men to form a defense team.

With a defense team put together, everyone was able to force the pirates back; but not before damage was done. The first clash was messy, as the pirates out right killed some, destroyed houses, herds, and stole from stores and residents. Fed up with the first tyrant, and pissed off about the destruction, the citizens fought back.

Many had ended up either wounded, near death, or dead. It had been so bad that Kureha had sent both Chopper and I to help out in anyway we could. When the pirates finally passed through and on to never return, Kureha joined us after having those who weren't injured or lightly wounded set up a medical camp.

Once everyone was treated, and taken care of, Kureha then had us pack our things back at her tree house, and the three of us moved up to the abandoned castle. Ever since then, the three of us would go down the mountain every once in a while to get supplies, ingredients for medicine, or to treat the sick and wounded.

While she and Chopper go and treat people, I go around the various villages to get the other things we need. Unless its a really snowy day like today, and Kureha and Chopper need a more sensitive nose to smell patients out.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, as I ran to where they were. Grabbing my backpack out of the sleigh as Chopper pulled it with Kureha in it by me, I then shifted into my wolf form, and followed after them.

It was snowy heavily now, as the small ice crystals quickly spiraled to the ground. Thankfully, I've been living here for a few years now, and had gotten use to it. In the beginning, I was scared to travel down the rope way. Always fearing that I would fall off of it to my death. However, after I watched Chopper walk down it, I figured that it might not be so bad.

After all, Chopper was in his reindeer form, so he'd be much heavier than me. With this in mind, I tried it. I wobbled slightly at first, but thanks to great balance through instinct, I was able to stay on it.

"You doing okay Chopper?" I asked him over the wind.

"I'm okay." He replied as he ran on ahead.

In no time, we reached the bottom, and thankfully the snow let up. Meaning I was free to go my own way for now. Going our separate ways, I ran on to my destination. When I got close to the village, I shifted back to my hybrid form. The form I loved to be in whenever it snowed because it had some natural fur that would keep my ears and waist warm. All thanks to my wolf ears and tail.

As I walked passed the sign that read _Robelle_, I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I was always a bit nervous when approaching a town. In fact, I was kidnapped by marines on my way into a town, and my mother's blood split on the road leading in to it. I had thought I had gotten over it, but apparently not. I've tried to, but the nervousness has never gone away. Except when I'm with Kureha and Chopper. Safety in numbers and all I guess...

It didn't take me long to get what I needed. Smiling to myself, I left the store, and stepped out in the street. Glancing around, I noticed that the street didn't have many people in it today. They were all probably at home, preparing for the snow storm that was due in the next few days or so.

As I was glancing around, I forgot to look where I was going, and bumped into someone. I hit them hard enough to leave a slight stinging pain in my forehead, and fell flat on my ass from bouncing off of the guy. At least, that was what I thought I was gonna do, but I never felt myself hit the ground.

"Careful." whoever had stopped my fall said in a deep voice, as he righted me.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going... And thanks for stopping me from looking like a moron..." I said, as I readjusted my back pack. Looking up at who had stopped my fall, I saw a guy in a black heavy coat, and a black hat. The guy had to be 5 foot 9 at least. Which was tall compared to my 5 foot 4 inch height.

"Don't worry about it... Though I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. I asked those two guys over there, and they refereed me to you, saying something that if anyone would notice a stranger passing through, it'd be you." He said, as he looked down at me, a look of determination in his eyes.

Looking at the two guys this guy had mentioned, I felt myself sweat drop as they turned to look in some random direction. Sighing heavily, I tried to not let it bug me. This wasn't the first time some of the villagers on the island have done this.

"I guess... But if I can't help you I'm sorry. Stupid villagers think that because I happen to have a devil fruit ability, I'm psychic or something." I agreed, as the guy nodded.

"Fair enough... I was wondering if a pirate who calls himself black beard has passed through here." He started off, as a little bit of anger towards this Blackbeard came into his black eyes.

I didn't know what this guy had against Black beard, but I could understand a bit of the anger.

"Oh yeah... Really tall guy, black hair, tan skin, and a bit round in the middle. Loves to drink and eat?" I questioned to make sure I got the right person in mind.

"That sounds like the right guy..." He confirmed.

"I don't know what this guy has done, but he left right after attacking the island a few months ago. Though I wouldn't say the attack was a complete curse. After all, it did chase the tyrant king we had here away." I answered. "Sorry I couldn't be anymore help than that."

"Actually, if you knew which way he went, I could get back to finding this guy. You could say that we have unfinished business." The guy said, hopeful that I would know.

"I'm not exactly sure... Last I saw him, he was leaving with another guy in tow. Not sure who the other guy was." I said, as I turned to look at the town around us. "Either way, I hope that you're careful when you do catch up to him." I said, as I turned to walk off.

"Oh, and could you answer one more question?" The guy asked again.

Looking back over my shoulder at him, I sighed heavily.

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a guy who didn't introduce himself." I said sarcastically, as I gave the guy a dry look.

"Sorry about that..." He said sheepishly before getting to his question. "But has a pirate in a straw hat passed through recently?"

"Not that I know of... I don't even think we've seen a new face on this island in a while other than you." I replied, as I turned back around to face him.

"Well if you see this guy..." He began, as he handed me a wanted poster, "Then can you pass this message on to him. That I'll be waiting for him in Alabasta for ten days, and no more..." He said before turning and walking away.

"Hold on, I'm sure if this guy does show up, then he'd probably like to know who it originally came from." I reminded him. Not to mention that I was curious myself.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." He said, as he walked back over and held out his hand. "Names' Ace."

"Heza." I said, shaking his hand.

"Alright Heza. Just don't forget, and the pirate will know who I am." Ace said, as he turned and walked away.

When he was out of sight, I turned and went on about my business. Though I couldn't help but think that Ace seemed like a peculiar guy. That... And I had a strange feeling that I'd be seeing him again at some point...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next Chapter – The Daughter of White Beard and the Hunt for Portgas D. Ace

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


End file.
